Amor imposible
by Hayami dya
Summary: Por fin he actualizado! Yami esta enamorado....pero tal parece que su amor no es correspondido......Yugi esta confundido....no sabe lo ke siente.......Lo se....muy mal summary pero hago lo ke puedo jejeje....espero que les guste.......
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué tuve que conocerte!...por qué me enamore de ti?- decía un joven bastante atractivo de aproximadamente 17 años, su cabello en tres colores distintos y unos hermosos ojos amatistas… los cuales ahora derramaban lagrimas de dolor profundo-…maldita sea! Que no te das cuenta del daño que me haces?...no te has dado cuenta de que yo te amo?...maldito sea el día en que te conocí….TE ODIO YUGI MOTO!- dijo en un grito desesperado, mientras golpeaba violentamente el piso de la habitación….el dolor que sentía en sus manos no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su corazón… estaba lastimado….muy lastimado….quizás esa herida jamás sanaría….-no…no es cierto mi pequeño Yugi…. Yo te amo!-susurro suavemente…pero de pronto comenzó a reír….-no se porque me hago tonto- en este punto su risa se había convertido en sonoras carcajadas-JAJAJA! Soy un gran estupido! JAJAJA…. Yo creí que tu me corresponderías…. Ayy que estupido soy! Pero sabes que?- en ese momento su mirada ensombreció mientras su rubios mechones cubrían sus hermosos ojos- voy a olvidarme de ti!... SI…hoy me largo de aquí…no quiero volverte a ver…quizá la distancia logre borrar todo este amor que siento por ti… tal vez a ti no te importe mi ausencia pero adivina que? A mi tampoco me importa tu maldita vida……

Yami se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al closet, entonces comenzó a sacar todas sus pertenencias para posteriormente acomodarlas en una maleta…

-Cielos…es tan difícil dejar todo esto-dijo mientras observaba con melancolía la habitación…dio algunos pasos hasta llegar al buró que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama- pero es aun mas difícil dejarte a ti…mi niño hermoso- tomo entre sus manos una foto… la cual solo mostraba el rostro de su hikari en un lindo semblante angelical; con ternura poso su dedo índice en la foto… justo en la mejilla… y con sutiles movimientos comenzó a acariciar el cristal del marco…como si de su Yugi se tratase….- mi Yugi….cuanto te amo…- de pronto una silenciosa lagrima cayo sobre el cristal… la limpio cuidadosamente y volvió a poner la foto en su lugar- es hora de irme- dijo mientras salía de la habitación… dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida….

CONTINUARA..

Que les pareció? Ya no resistí las ganas de publicarlo… de hecho todo esto esta basado en una historia real… la mía.

Así que no se sorprendan si no encuentran un final feliz...

Este fic es un Yami/Yugi… aunque no lo parezca…como dije esta historia estará llena de sufrimiento… y el que mas sufrirá será mi querido faraón… por que en esta historia será con el personaje con el que me identificare

Bueno… por lo pronto solo les dejo el prologo… de ustedes dependerá que continúe con esta historia…Sí, ya se, esta muy cortito… pero no se preocupen… se pondrá mejor… mejor dicho… mas interesante… ojala les haya gustado.

Me despido... que tengan buena suerte y que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Espero su reviews

Sayonara

Daniel, este fic es para ti….


	2. Dolor profundo

**Dolor Profundo**

Yami salio de la casa caminando sin rumbo fijo, pasaba entre la gente sin importarle nada que no fuera en el constante rechazo que recibía por parte de su pequeño hikari, no podía entender su actitud, en veces se comportaba de lo más dulce con él dándole a si una pequeña esperanza de que su amor era correspondido, pero en otras lo rechazaba de la manera mas cruel destrozado esa pequeña esperanza que había nacido en lo más profundo de sus ser… siguió caminando por las calles sin darse cuenta de los lugares, de la gente hasta que sus pasos lo condujeron a un lindo parque…el cual solia visitar con Yugi en las tardes en las que el pequeño se encontraba aburrido….

"Yugi"…- una vez más este nombre llegaba a su mente…-"no….ya no quiero pensar más en él…..abandone su casa para poder olvidarme de él….necesito alejarlo de mis pensamientos"-pensaba el joven faraón mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas bancas que estaban en derredor-" recuerdo que siempre me sentaba en esta banca con…"-y ahí estaba otra vez conduciendo sus pensamientos hacia ese chiquillo-"me pregunto que estará haciendo…..se habrá dado cuenta de mi ausencia?...y si es así…estará preocupado?...me extrañara?- el joven solo negó varias veces con su cabeza-"pero que demonios estoy pensando….por supuesto que él no me extraña….es mas…..yo creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta…..por que tengo que ser tan estupido?...- siguió sentado en silencio durante algunas horas más….no tenia prisa ni siquiera un lugar a donde ir así que decidió quedarse en ese sitio ya más tarde buscaría donde quedarse…un hotel estaría bien…no quería dar molestias a sus amigos…..y permaneció largo tiempo sentado (N/A: no se habrá cansado? jejeje -U)

-Yami…como estas?- pregunta una persona sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Hola….bien y tu?- contesto secamente el joven

-Te molesta si me siento aquí?- pregunto el otro chico y al no recibir repuesta tomo asiento- que haces aquí?

-Eh?...ah…no nada….-

-Nada?...que te pasa?...te noto muy extraño…- pregunto el acompañante posando una mano en el hombro de Yami en señal de apoyo

-Nada….no te preocupes Kaiba- respondió Yami con una sonrisa fingida

-No es que me preocupe- dijo Kaiba apartando rápidamente la mano del hombro de Yami y mostrando su habitual mirada- lo que pasa es que no puedo permitir distracciones de mis empleados a la hora de cumplir con su trabajo

-Hola chicos!- saludo alegremente un joven de albinos cabellos mientras se acercaba a la banca donde se encontraba sentado Yami, ya que Seto se levanto dispuesto a irse- ya te vas Kaiba?...es una lástima…..

- Te veo el lunes en tu trabajo- dijo el CEO quien ignoro el comentario de Ryou y se alejo perdiéndose en el horizonte….

-Cielos que carácter…..pero bueno…dime Yami, que haces aquí?...ya casi anochece….no deberías estar en casa con Yugi?- pregunto inocentemente Ryou, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba con su amigo- pasa algo malo?

-……- Yami se limito a quedarse callado, no quería dar explicaciones

-Yami….se que no me quieres decir que tienes…no importa…pero ya sabes que cuando quieras hablar, cuentas conmigo de acuerdo?

-….- asintió ligeramente el chico de cabello tricolor

-Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí…..seguro que Yugi esta preocupado por ti- al instante Ryou se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Yami se ensombrecía cubriéndola con sus mechones dorados a la solo mención del nombre Yugi- "que abra pasado entre esos dos"

-Ryou….me marche de casa de…Yugi.- dijo fríamente el antiguo gobernante

-Que?...pero…porque?'…paso algo malo entre ustedes..?- nuevamente no recibio respuesta alguna- entiendo….pero donde te quedaras…no puedes pasar la noche en la calle

-No se….buscare un hotel….-

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa… con los otros chicos…- dijo sonriendole sinceramente a su amigo

-No quiero ser una molestia….-

-Claro que no serás una molestia…anda….

-No lo se….-

-Ayy faraoncito…tan necio como siempre- se escucho una tercera voz la cual pertenecia a Bakura quien se iba acercando hacia la banca

-Bakura…que haces aquí?- pregunto su pequeño hikari

-Pues.. ya esta oscureciendo y no es bueno que andes solo…además….me tenias muy preocupado-

-….- Ryou se sonrojo lo cual provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de su contraparte

Por otro lado Yami observaba como esos dos se juntaban para después poder darse un tierno beso en los labios….lo cual lo hizo pensar una vez más en Yugi….. " por qué? Por que no puedo disfrutar de la compañía de mi aibou tal y como lo hacen ellos?... Ra! Lo amo!" (N/A: por que comen pan enfrente de los pobres? ¬¬)

-Que dices Yami….vienes o no?- pregunto el menor de los albinos tras concluir con el beso

-…..-

-Que le pasa a su real majestad?...por que tan pensativo?- pregunto con sarcasmo Bakura

-Bakura….no digas eso!-

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero ya faraón di algo, comienzas a aburrirme…- Bakura se exaspero al ver que Yami seguía sin decir palabra alguna- reacciona! Es mejor que aceptes la invitación de Ryou…así no gastas dinero y te aseguro que Marik y yo somos una mejor compañía que un estupido televisor….jejeje

-…..esta bien…iré con ustedes…- resignado, se levanto de la banca y emprendió una nueva marcha hacia la casa de sus amigos……

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

Horas más tarde Yami se encontraba en la casa de los chicos, platicaba animadamente con Marik y Bakura, recordando su vida pasada en Egipto, a pesar de que anteriormente tuvieron diferencias llegaron a convertirse en muy buenos amigos….

-Si….recuerdo que ese día robe algunas joyas muy valiosas….jejeje- dijo con orgullo Bakura

-¬¬ las cuales pertenecían a mi abuelo- comento un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color lavanda-

-Jajaja…… pero después nos dimos cuenta y Bakura tuvo su merecido jejeje- se notaba que Yami estaba de mejor humor, quizá por la platica que sostenía con sus amigos…

- Ja-ja-ja…que gracioso faraón- exclamo el albino por el comentario de Yami

-Que se siente limpiar excremento de camellos? Jajajaja- pregunto Marik sumamente divertido al recordar ese día

-Ya cállate cuidatumbas!...te enviare al reino de las sombras!-

"chicos! La cena esta lita!"- se escucho la voz de Ryou desde la cocina

-Relájate Bakura! Y vamos a cenar porque tengo mucha hambre, anda Yami, no te quedes ahí sentado- y diciendo Marik camino hacia la cocina donde lo esperaba una rica cena….

Bakura y Yami lo siguieron, llegaron al pequeño comedor de la cocina y cada quien se sentó en su respectiva silla…

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

-Yugi…vamos a cenar- dijo Solomon entrando al cuarto de estudio de la casa, donde Yugi se encontraba terminando su tarea…..

-Si…ya voy abuelito…ya casi termino….no me tardo ni cinco minutos- contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo….. iré a llamar a Yami- y así el anciano salio del estudio para dirigirse a la habitación de Yami y Yugi, la cual se encontraba la planta alta de la casa- Yami….ya vamos a cenar- dijo mientras tocaba la tocaba la puerta como pidiendo permiso para entrar, mas al no recibirlo decidió abrirla preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado al chico

-Yami?...-pregunto mas nadie le contesto, camino lentamente hacia el baño que se encontraba adentro de la habitación y se encontró con el mismo resultado, esto se le hizo un tanto extraño así que bajo a ver a Yugi, quizá el sabia algo….

-Yugi…- llamo la atención de su nieto quien se encontraba concentrado afinando los últimos detalles de su trabajo- no has visto a Yami?

-No….me pase toda la tarde aquí……pero por que lo preguntas?

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que el no esta en su habitación

-No esta?...seguro que al rato regresa- entonces se levanto para ir directo ala cocina- pero ya vamos a cenar…tengo mucha hambre…- dijo con displicencia el chico

-No te preocupa que no este?...mira la hora….ya es muy tarde

-El sabe cuidarse solo……vamos a cenar si?- salio de la habitación dejando solo a su abuelo

-Yugi- susurro Solomon al darse cuenta de la actitud de su nieto, lo cierto era que esa no había sido la única vez que se comportaba de esa manera…como si Yami no le importara……

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

-Faraón…….dime….porque no estas en casa de Yugi?- pregunto Marik

-:…….-

-Sabes? No es bueno guardar los sentimientos…- dijo Bakura

-:………..-

-Déjalo Bakura- dijo Ryou a su contraparte para después dirigirse a Yami- no tienes que decirnos sino quieres…….

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente después de ese comentario y todos se dedicaron a segur consumiendo los alimentos que prepararon Ryou y Malik……

-Estoy enamorado de mi hikari- declaro Yami algunos minutos mas tarde, rompiendo así el silencio……todos sus acompañantes se sorprendieron…..Bakura casi se ahoga mientras de Ryou, Malik y Marik dejaron caer sus cucharas al plato (N/A: Tipo la Familia Peluche….cuando decían: "Bibi.. por que no eres una niña normal" jejeje)

-Que dices faraón?- pregunto Marik, quien fue el primero en reaccionar

-Que estoy enamorado de Yugi-

-Pero……por que no nos habías dicho?- cuestiono rápidamente Ryou

-Bueno….sus razones tendrá….- afirmo el mayor de los albinos…..

-Yo creo que aquí la pregunta es… por que si amas a Yugi no estas ahorita con el?- pregunto Malik

-……lo que pasa es que….el no corresponde mis sentimientos…..

-Se lo dijiste?- Ryou parecía ser el más impactado

-No…..

-Y entonces?…como demonios te atreves a decir que no te corresponde?- dijo Marik

-Pues por que el es muy raro conmigo…..- el faraón intentaba explicarse lo mejor que podía, ya que ni el mismo lograba comprender la actitud de su hikari….

-Raro? y en que forma?

-Bueno….hay veces en las que se porta muy dulce conmigo y me da la impresión de que me quiere….pero hay otras en las cuales me ignora si no le importara nada de lo que hago

-Y fue por eso que te saliste de su casa?

-Si…por que ya estoy harto de su actitud…..me ilusiona para luego rechazarme de la forma más cruel…..

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él sobre lo que sientes….- dijo seriamente Bakura

-Y para que?...para que me rechacé y pierda su amistad?-

-No faraón…..tienes que decirle…solo así te sacaras de esa gran duda……- comento Marik

-pero……no se…….no quiero empeorar las cosas- contesto Yami

-Pues tu tienes la ultima palabra….piénsalo……

- Lo haré……ahora….si no les importa…..me gustaría ir a dormir……

-Claro…..no te preocupes….yo te mostrare tu habitación- dijo Ryou mientras se levantaba dejando a los otros chicos ordenando la mesa…..

-Aquí es….- Ryou abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto una habitación sencilla pero a la vez muy linda….- te gusta?

-Si….gracias

-Yami… respecto a lo de Yugi, no te preocupes….seguro habrá una buena explicación de su comportamiento…. ahora descansa y trata de olvidarte un poco de ese asunto…

-Gracias Ryou…..

- No hay nada que agradecer….para eso son los amigos- sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta- puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras….. que descanses….hasta mañana……- y cerro la puerta tras si

Algunos instantes después, Yami se recostó sobre la cama bocabajo dejando salir abundantes lágrimas de dolor profundo, las cuales terminaron por empapar la almohada…..fue entonces que recordó el día cuando lo conoció……

FLASH BACK

Yami estaba solo, rodeado de oscuridad, cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí? un año? quizá dos? o tal vez 5 mil?...eso era algo que no sabia con exactitud, pero tarde o temprano tenia que ser liberado, no podía quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad……de pronto, un día sintió como una gran calidez lo invadía, como si de algún lugar extraño alguien le brindara cariño, se sintió raro, o las sombras habían afectado su cerebro o estaba a punto de salir de ahí, y se convenció de la segunda opción cuando una luz dorada lo cubría totalmente, cegándolo por un instante y cuando recobro la vista se encontró en otra época, es mas ni siquiera recordaba de donde provenía, sus recuerdos fueron borrados, y de lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de que estaba solo, en un lugar oscuro y frío, pero después de tanto tiempo por fin era liberado y todo gracias a alguien….pero quien era ese alguien?...quien lo libero?...recorrió con su mirada el lugar en donde se encontraba y lo vio…..era un joven un poquito mas bajito que él, para su sorpresa se parecían mucho y hasta el mismo peinado usaban, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos de un lindo color amatista, los cuales brillaban en ese momento temerosos, quizá porque el pequeño no se esperaba tal acontecimiento, entonces el más alto se decidió a hablar, solo para reconfortar al niño……

-Hola- Yami se acerco un poco, pero el otro chico retrocedió algunos pasos, claramente asustado- no te preocupes no te voy a hacer daño- y siguió avanzando mientras el otro retrocedia hasta que la pared se lo impidio

-Quie….quien es…usted?- balbuceo el mas pequeño

-Pues….mi nombre es Yami y cual es el tuyo pequeño?-

-Yu….Yugi….me llamo Yugi señor- Yami solo sonrio por la inocencia del chico

-Vamos, no me llames señor, no estoy tan viejo o si?- este comentario provoco una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi

-"que sonrisa tan hermosa"- penso Yami quien estaba cautivado con la belleza de aquel niño……..

FIN FLASH BACK

Algunos minutos mas tarde, Yami se quedo profundamente dormido……en la espera de un nuevo día…..

**Continuara!**

DYA: Konnichiwa!

Yami: Creo que les debes una muy buena explicación……

DYA: Cierto, pues la verdad es que no tengo una buena excusa……ya saben……a veces no me gustaba como quedaba….a veces me daba flojera escribir….a veces la tareas me absorbian tiempo, etc, etc……

Yami: en eso si tienes razon……oye….sigues basando esta historia en tu vida?

DYA: Pues si…..solo que dio un giro impresionante….que habra que adaptarlo al fic…..

Yami: Que?...por fin el fulano ese te hizo caso?

DYA: ehhhh….este…bueno….digamos que si……. estoy pensando en que cuando termine este fic le hare una continuación……

Yami: Y ahí si seras feliz?...es decir….yo te represento en la historia y quiero saber que pasara….

DYA: Mmmmmm…creo que te tocara sufrir de nuevo….pero en fin…..primero me concentrare en terminar esta…..

Yami: Con eso de que te tardas meses en escribir un simple capitulo ¬¬

DYA: Lo siento, tratare de actualizar mas rápido -u

Yami: Mas te vale……cambiando de tema…creo que es buen momento apara que agradezcas los reviews no?

DYA: Si…..bueno empecemos con **Katsuy Akano, Seika, Legolas Lizaru, Magi Girl, yamiyugi's girlfriend, bad ryou**……bueno…les quiero decir que el pobre Yami seguirá sufriendo…y si…Yugi es un idiota…..no sabe lo que se pierde…jejeje…yo en su lugar no le haría daño al lindo faraón… al contrario……

Yami: Ejem, ejem..

DYA: (sonrojada)….ehhh….lo siento…..me emocione…..jejje…pero continua…..

Yami: Seria bueno decir que esta es la primera y única ocasión que respondemos aquí, la próxima vez será por correo o por el Reply ….. en caso de que no tengan una cuenta le contestaremos aquí ok?

Dya: Bueno…. pues los dejamos queridos lectores y lectoras…..

Yami: Agracemos todas las personas que dejan reviews y a las que no también

DYA: Aceptamos todo tipo de criticas constructivas -

Yami: Ahora si nos despedimos deseando que se encuentren bien…..

DYA: y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo……..

Yami: Sonó a comercial de telenovela jejejje

DYA: jejej….pues si…pero bueno..GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!...

Yami: Sayonara!...besitos y abrazos para todas……

DYA: Ja ne……..por cierto….. amiga Yadi, gracias por tu amistad….te quiero mucho…..ahora si……hasta la próxima queridos lectores….

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

Daniel, a pesar de todo este fic sigue siendo para ti…….

Atte:

DarkYamiAtemu (DYA)

18 de marzo del 2006


	3. La indiferencia de Yugi

**AMOR IMPOSIBLE **

**_Chapter 02. La Indiferencia de Yugi_**

Esa misma noche en los suburbios de Ciudad Domino, había un pequeña casa, que aparte de funcionar como hogar para dos personas era también una tienda de juegos lo cual ayuda con la economía de la pequeña familia que ahí habitaba…..

-Yugi- dijo una anciano de baja estatura- ya es hora de cenar…..

-Si ya voy abuelito…..me falta poco para terminar mi trabajo- contesto sonriendo un joven de 16 años, con unos hermosos ojos color amatista

-De acuerdo…en lo que terminas yo iré a avisarle a Yami que baje para que cene con nosotros- diciendo esto dejo solo al niño en el cuarto de estudio y subió hacia la habitación de Yugi la cual compartía con Yami. Toco la puerta….no contestaron…..volvió a tocar…el mismo resultado….y lo intento por tercera ocasión y sucedió lo mismo, esto se le hizo raro al anciano así que decidió entrar y averiguar que pasaba.

-Yami?- pregunto el anciano, pero no recibió respuesta…entro al cuarto de baño, solo para darse cuenta de que tampoco estaba ahí, esto preocupo a Solomon y bajo rápidamente a preguntarle a Yugi si sabia algo…..

-Yugi….Yami no esta en la habitación….creo que ni siquiera esta en la casa, sabes donde podría estar?-

-No- respondió secamente mientras afinaba los últimos detalles de su trabajo

Solomon se quedo callado durante algunos segundos sin saber que decir, su nieto no era el mismo de antes, mejor dicho la actitud que tenia hacia Yami ya no era la misma, no sabia porque pero Yugi era frío e indiferente con su contraparte, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Antes el pequeño Yugi subía alegremente a su alcoba para poder platicar o hacer cualquier actividad, sin embargo ahora cada vez que llegaba de la escuela le ayudaba a su abuelo a atender la tienda de juegos y cuando hacia la tarea ya no lo hacia en compañía de su Yami……

-Oye abuelito…..ya vamos a cenar…..ya tengo hambre-dijo Yugi con un lindo puchero

-"por qué con Yami se porta diferente, cualquiera que lo viera diría que este niño es amable con todos"- pensaba el sabio anciano

-Ehhhh…..abuelito?...estas bien?-

-Ya es muy tarde- Solomon evadió la pregunta de su nieto

-Si, lo se….por eso vayamos a cenar….mañana tengo clases-

-No te preocupa?-

-De que hablas?- contesto con fastidio Yugi, quien ya sabia por donde iba el asunto

-De Yami…..-a la sola mención de este nombre, Yugi hizo una mueca de desagrado, la cual no paso desapercibida por el anciano, sin embargo decidió seguir hablando de eso, para ver si podía averiguar algo del comportamiento de su nieto- mira ya es muy tarde, puede que algo le haya pasado…..

-Él sabe cuidarse solo…..por algo es un gran faraón- dijo sarcásticamente- ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a cenar…..-y el chico salio del cuarto de estudio

-Yugi…..-susurro Solomon, quien contemplaba con tristeza a su joven nieto, ya que esa no era la primera vez que se comportaba como si Yami no le importara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Más tarde Yugi y su abuelo terminaron de cenar, el pequeño subió a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente sin importarle en lo más mínimo la ausencia de Yami…….

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que por fin las manecillas del reloj marcaban las tres de la madrugada y en una habitación de la residencia Moto, se podía observar la figura de un niño, el cual estaba dormido, no podría decirse que dormía placidamente, ya que hacia gestos y movimientos que decían lo contrario, pero tampoco se trataba de una pesadilla….al parecer…….Yugi tenia mucho frío…..

-mmmmmmm…..trrrrr…..trrrrr- el chico se levanto de la cama temblando y un poco adormilado- uyyyyy que frío esta haciendo…..lo mejor será ir por otra cobija- camino lentamente hacia el closet ya que la luz estaba apagada- mmmmmm……..veamos… donde están las mantas?….mmm…ahh! ya se!...las deje bajo la ropa de Yami- entonces con sus manos trato de buscarlas, pero tal parecía que no había nada- será mejor prender la luz- el pequeño fue hasta el interruptor y de nuevo regreso al closet solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa-pe...pero…..que pasa?...la ropa de Yami…no….no esta…y no solo eso….ninguna de sus pertenencias se encuentra aquí-dijo mientras veía todo alrededor y se dirigía hacia el buró, donde en un cajón Yami siempre guardaba el rompecabezas del milenio-no….no…..no…esto no puede estar pasando- dijo con la mirada perdida al ver que el cajón estaba vacío….- por que? por que te fuiste Yami?- de pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus lindos ojos y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, mientras que con una almohada cubría su cabeza para evitar que sus sollozos se escucharan pero no lo logro ya que su abuelo se dio cuenta y fue en busca de su nieto……

-"Por qué estoy llorando?...por qué me duele que Yami se haya ido?... por qué siento toda esta tristeza?...si él no me importa…..el ya es grande para saber lo que esta haciendo….no tiene por que preocuparme….sin embargo me preocupa…..y si le paso algo?...y si se encontró con algún maniaco que quería robarle su articulo del milenio?...y si ahorita ya esta en el reino de las sombras?...y si……-

-Yugi…..estas bien?- una voz del otro lado de la puerta de su alcoba interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Si…..estoy bien….abue…- la voz de Yugi se quebró y obviamente Solomon de dio cuenta

-Estas seguro?...puedo entrar?-

-NO!- gritó pero al momento suavizo su voz para no alarmar a su abuelo- descuida abuelito…estoy bien…..tratare de dormir de nuevo…..-

-De acuerdo…que descanses- contesto el anciano nada convencido de las palabras de Yugi- "Yugi….que es lo que te esta pasando"…..-pensaba mientras se dirigía a su propia habitación……

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol brindaba sus cálidos rayos de luz a temprana hora y con esto un nuevo día en Cuidad Domino comenzaba…….

-Yugi!...el desayuno esta listo- grito jovialmente Solomon al pie de las escaleras- apresúrate o sino se enfriara…..

-mmmmm haaaaaa- bostezo graciosamente el pequeño Yugi- enseguida bajamos… Yami….Yami….despierta….se nos va a hacer tarde….además el abuelo nos espera para desayunar……- dijo mientras toca la cama a un costado de él- Yami?...ya te levantaste?- pronto se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Yami- entonces…..no fue un sueño- de nuevo unas lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos pero las contuvo al instante diciendo- ahhh, no recordaba que nuestro gran faraón se había ido de la casa, da igual…. no hay que hacer esperar al abuelo…..

En unos cuantos minutos termino de vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela y bajo rápidamente para desayunar

-Ayyy ese Yami….si no baja enseguida se enfriara su desayuno- dijo Solomon quien veía a Yugi con un semblante muy alegre, lo cual le hizo pensar que Yami había estado ahí- por cierto…a que hora llego ese muchacho?-

-Ja….el nunca llego y no creo que lo haga- dijo despreocupadamente Yugi

-Que tratas de decir?- pregunto Solomon por la extraña respuesta que recibió de su nieto

-Pues que se fue de la casa-

-Cómo? por que lo dices?- noto un pequeño cambio en la expresión de Yugi, quien ahora había bajado la mirada y sus mechones rubios cubrían su rostro

-por que….sus cosas…. no están….se llevo todas sus pertenencias…incluyendo….su articulo del milenio- su voz volvió a quebrarse y unas lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de nuevo

-bueno…..no entonces no entiendo por que te pones así-

-…….- Yugi solo levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de su abuelo- que?

-que no entiendo por que te pones así…..parece que estas preocupado y triste….y digo que no entiendo tu actitud por hace tan solo unas horas dijiste que el podía cuidarse solo, me insinuaste que no te importaba su ausencia

-…….- Yugi ya no supo que decirle a su abuelo, era verdad que había dicho ese tipo de cosas…..pero también era verdad que ahora se sentía mal…..aunque no lograba entender por que…….

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pasaron algunos minutos para Yugi terminara su desayuno y se levantara de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna, subió de nuevo a su habitación, se lavo la boca, se puso su chaqueta azul y tomo su mochila dispuesto a ir ala escuela….

-Ya me voy abuelito- dijo en el umbral de la puerta y camino con rumbo a la escuela….

" No se por que Yami se hace tonto, de cualquier forma lo veré en el salón de clases, lo peor de todo es que se sienta al lado de mi, pero donde pudo haberse ido?...el pobre es tan inútil, además no conoce la cuidad, no creo que haya pagado un hotel con su miserable sueldo de ayudante de oficina……pero si le paso algo?...bueno ese ya no es mi problema, como dije antes, el sabe cuidarse solo"

Siguió caminado tranquilamente cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba….

-YUGI! espérame!-

Se detuvo y luego de unos pocos segundos una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se acerco a saludarlo

-Buenos días Yugi-

-Buenos días Tea….que linda te vez hoy- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo sonrojar a la castaña (NA: Buuuuaaaa….por que escribí esto? )

-Gra…gracias….tu también te vez bien- Yugi solo sonrió con satisfacción ante este comentario y caminaron juntos hacia la escuela- El trabajo de física estuvo muy pesado no crees?-comento la chica para romper ese pequeño silencio que se hizo….

-Si…claro-

-Y encontraste mucha información?-

-Si-

-Oye….me estas prestando atención?- pregunto algo molesta ya que su acompañante no le hacia caso…parecía que estaba en otro mundo

-Si preciosa- (NA: no me imagino a Yugi diciendo esto, jjajaja YAMI: #¬¬ yo tampco)

-……- la chica de nuevo se sonrojo una vez más….pero decidió cambiar el tema- Tuviste algún problema con Yami?

-Por que lo dices?- contesto con fastidio…..ese nombre estaba acabando con su paciencia poco a poco

-Pues normalmente los dos se van juntos a la escuela….y hoy vienes solo-

-Se fue de la casa- trato de aparentar indiferencia

-De verdad? y sabes por que?- pregunto con cierto entusiasmo…..la verdad era que Yami jamás le agrado, además de que ella sospechaba que el antiguo faraón sentía algo por "su" Yugi

-No….y la verdad no me interesa-

-Tea! Yugi! espérenme- los dos voltearon al escuchar esa tercera voz que los llamaba

-Joey…..buenos días-

-Como estas Joey?- pregunto el mas bajito de los tres……

-Bien un poco de sueño jejeje…..por poco y no termino el trabajo….por cierto…..por que Yami no viene contigo?-

-"Aquí vamos de nuevo"- el pequeño solo guardo silencio

-Se fue de su casa- fue Tea quien contesto la pregunta

-De verdad Yugi?...-solo vio como el aludido asentía lentamente- y sabes por qué?

-No-

-Y no te preocupa?- dijo el rubio un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo

-No-

-Chicos, hoy traje el almuerzo, espero que les guste- dijo la castaña para cambiar el tema

-Gracias Tea….tu comida siempre es deliciosa- comento Yugi

-" que pasa con Yugi…..normalmente nunca es tan "amable" con Tea…además…parece no importarle Yami"

-Delicioso?- en esta ocasión un chico alto y moreno se acerco a ellos por la espalda… mientras con la mirada buscaba el almuerzo que llevaba Tea

-Ahhh…… si……hola, como están chicos….nosotros bien gracias- dijo sarcásticamente Joey después de haber dejado sus pensamientos a un lado

-Lo siento….pero es que hoy no desayune T-T-

-Y eso por que Tristán?- pregunto inocentemente Yugi

-Por que me levanté muy tarde- dijo mientras bostezaba

-Seguramente te dormiste tarde por hacer el trabajo- comento Tea

-Si….y ya no pude tomar ni un vasito de leche buuuaaaaa-

-Jajajaja- los demás chicos se rieron al ver la escena tan graciosa que montaba su amigo

-Hey!...no se burlen de mi desgracia…..por cierto…..algo no anda bien- dijo algo pensativo, tratando de averiguar que era lo que pasaba, al cabo de unos segundos reacciono y se dio cuenta de alguien faltaba- ya se! Yami no esta con nosotros… que paso Yugi? te peleaste con él?-

-No….se fue de la casa- dijo desviando la mirada-" con esta es la cuarta vez que me preguntan por ese sujeto"

- De verdad?...pues que le hiciste?-

-Yo?...nada…..- dijo enfadado mientras miraba su reloj- Vamonos ya es muy tarde- comenzó a correr seguido de sus amigos, menos Joey quien se quedo parado mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Yugi acaba de decir………….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que empezó la primera clase, afortunadamente para los cuatro chicos el profesor de la primera hora aun no había llegado, así que se salvaron de un buen castigo……

"Demonios……tendré la desgracia de verlo"- pensó Yugi antes de entrar al salón…pero se sorprendió al encontrar vacía la butaca de su contraparte y sin siquiera quererlo se quedo parado mirando con tristeza al lado suyo…..al notar esto, Joey se acerco para saber si estaba bien

-Viejo…que sucede?- el rubio apoyo una mano en el hombro del mas pequeño

-Na…nada Joey- y quitando ese gesto de tristeza le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo, quien no se convenció del todo

Termino esa hora de clase y la que seguía era de la física…..

-Bueno jóvenes tomare asistencia y conforme vaya nombrándolos me entregaran sus trabajos- dijo el profesor, quien inmediatamente comenzó con su labor, luego de unos minutos menciono el nombre tan temido por Yugi…

-Yami Atemu-

-Profesor….Yami enfermo y no pudo venir….pero me pidió que le entregara su trabajo- dijo un chico de cabello blanco

-Esta bien Ryou…..tráemelo- el chico se levanto y entrego el trabajo de Yami, por otro lado había una persona realmente preocupada por el estado de salud del antiguo faraón

-" Yami…enfermó?"- pensaba con preocupación el chico de ojos amatista y cabellos tricolor- "será bueno ir a visitarlo?"………

Por fin….las clases terminaron y Yugi iba saliendo de la escuela, cuando entre la multitud de jóvenes vio a un singular grupo de amigos y se decidió por ir a hablar con ellos…..

-Hola chicos…que hacen?- pregunto animadamente Yugi

-Yugi….que milagro….bueno pues nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para ir a los videojuegos…..no vas con nosotros?- dijo un chico con cabello de color rubio cenizo y ojos de color lavanda

-Mmmm….la verdad es que no puedo…..solo venia a preguntarles algo-

-Pues…apresúrate, no tenemos todo tu tiempo- dijo un chico peliblanco

-Bakura!...no le hagas caso Yugi….dinos, que es lo que nos quieres preguntar- sugirió con una dulce sonrisa Ryou

-Bueno…pues que si ustedes saben donde esta Yami-

-Si….si sabemos- dijo Malik

-Donde? pueden decirme? quiero verlo…..necesito hablar con él- dijo ansiosamente…pero sucedió algo extraño ya que todos se quedaron callados…..

-Que? que pasa?- Yugi pregunto preocupado…..

-ehh….bueno….mmmm…..lo que pasa es que…..- balbuceo Ryou

-No quiere saber nada de ti- dijo fríamente Marik……………

**Continuará……**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DYA: Yupi! por fin después de quien sabe cuantos meses….HE ACTUALIZADO!

Yami: Si……es un milagro de los dioses…..GRACIAS RA!- dice mientras hace reverencias hacia el cielo

DYA: No exageres ¬¬

Yami: Es que es la verdad…….tal vez ya hasta abandonaron tu fic jajajajaja

DYA: Noooo…..espero que no…….pero a los que sigan apoyándome: ojala ke les haya gustado este chap

Yami: No…..no les va a gustar…..

DYA: Y por ke no? #¬¬

Yami: Pues porque no salí yo T-T

DYA: Ahhh….si claro- ignorando a Yami- como les decía gracias por leer este fic…. espero que no me haya quedado muy aburrido y si es asi háganmelo saber…

Yami: Si….ya bájenla de su nube…..

DYA: Te estas pasando de listo conmigo……sigue así y lo lamentaras

Yami: ah si?

DYA: Si!

Yami: Y como?

DYA: Seguiré haciendo que sufras en este fic y que la final no te quedes con Yugi….en su lugar estarás con Tea, jajajajajaja

Yami: No, pues por las buenas si u.u

DYA: Así me gusta……bueno…..las (os) dejo…….cuídense mucho….y si no les gusta o tienen alguna sugerencia que hacer pues mándenla….todas serán bien recibidas y contestadas…ya sea aquí, en el reply o en el correo electrónico……

Yami: me dio gusto saludarlas una vez mas chicas…….

DYA: Bueno hasta el proximo chap…….

Yami/DYA: Sayonara! -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Atte:

DarkYamiAtemu (DYA)

23 de septiembre de 2006


End file.
